Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-7z^{6}-4z^{2}) - ( 7z^{6}+3z^{2}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-7z^{6}-4z^{2}) + (-7z^{6}-3z^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7z^{6}-4z^{2} - 7z^{6}-3z^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 z^6} - \color{#DF0030}{4 z^2} - {7 z^6} - \color{#DF0030}{3 z^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -7 -7 ) z^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ z^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-14z^{6}-7z^{2}$